A locked down pump is illustrated in copending application Ser. No. 207,893 filed Nov. 18, 1980 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention now U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,266. The plunger of that pump has a lowermost tip which engages and presses against the inlet ball valve when the plunger is fully locked down, and a series of axially extending, spindly legs forming a part of the plunger tip serve to define a set of orifices for introducing product into the plunger and to provide a spring-like action for sealingly seating the ball and taking up any excess length of the plunger relative to the pump body.